


I forgive you

by ItzZaira



Series: Gang or Family? [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Fear, First Meetings, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Warning: original characters are added in thisA battle with Dream. Like always. He always faught against Dream, why was it so hard this time?!Because Nightmare just saw someone he had wished to never meet again.





	I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I said I need original characters sometimes? This is one of those stories! I hope you guys enjoy!!

A battle. They were in a battle. They were often in a battle..

...

Why wasn't Nightmare fighting?!

It all started 1 hour ago, when Nightmare had told them he felt negativity disapearing.

Not just any negativity. Negativity of the _resets_.

None of them could believe it, so, they went to undertale. Not killing anything, because that was the original au. No, only looking.

That was when they saw Dream, togeter with someone else.

It was not a monster that was for sure.

Did a 9th human fall down?

Brown hair shaded with pink, green eye's with heart shaped white eye lights..

No way.

Killer could regonize her anywhere. _Zaira. _

Did he know her? Yes, he did. Nightmare had corrupted Zaira years ago, when it was only Killer and Nightmare, before they saw each other as family.

She was sad-, no, _broken _when Nightmare came. Killer didn't know why or how, but all he knew was that Nightmare corrupted her.

But.. Nightmare seemed to fear this girl.

They where in a battle. Cross, Dust, Horror and Killer vs Dream. It wouldn't be long before Ink joined.

But that wasn't the thing. Nightmare seemed parilyzed. All he did was stare at Zaira, and she stared back.

**Zaira pov:**

She putted her hand on her chest, where her soul was. There was pain in her eye's.

Yup, that was Nightmare, no mistaken.

But.. She felt so much pain coming from him. His emotions were twisted..

She looked at the other 4. She rememberd Killer. But who are the other 3? Are they corrupted too?

She used her magic. She felt their emotions. Logical they would feel anger now.. She looked back to about 2 hours ago.

Happyines.. Thats all she could feel.

Zaira looked at Nightmare again. For someone emotionless he has a lott of them.

Zaira flinched when she felt a aura she didn't regonize. A colourfull skeleton jumped out of a portal.

She watched as the 5 skeletons dissapeared.

"Damn it." Ink said. "We lost them again."

Zaira frowned, putting her hand just above her soul. No..

She knew where they were.

~~~

Nightmare's eye was empty. He didn't hear nor see anything.

Cross looked up. "What is happening to him?!"

Dust thought. "And who was that girl with Ink and Dream?"

"Zaira." Killer anwsered.

The others looked up in suprise. "You know her?" Horror asked.

Killer chuckled. "When I was robbed of emotions, and was with Nightmare, Nightmare corrupted Zaira, using her DT and negativity to hurt others."

He looked at them. "But I don't know why Nightmare would be afraid of her."

"I am not afraid." Nightmare suddenly said.

The others looked up. "But.. Whats wrong?" Cross asked.

Nightmare looked down, feeling guilty. He closed his eye's and started explaining. 

"Years ago, I felt negativity. It was the same feeling I felt before I got corrupted. I wen't towards it, and found Zaira. Broken, sad, only wanting to be loved, to be accepted. Being blamed for everything." 

Nightmare looked down sadly. "I corrupted her, even though she had _refused _my offer. I corrupted her even though she felt the same way I did, even though she was in my position of years ago."

He sighed. "I am no better then those villagers."

The gang looked at him in shock. Nightmare was.. feeling guilty?

Nightmare didn't dare to look up.

"But it wasn't your fault."

Everybody jumped at the sudden voice. They turned around, only to see Zaira.

Zaira's eye's weren't green anymore, but baby blue. She had a sad look in her eye's.

Nightmare's eye widend when he saw her. Not only Zaira though. There was a shadow floating behind her, looking just like Zaira, though her hair was black shaded with red, and her eye's were red, with broken heart pupils.

"I still don't get why you want to help him." The other said. She looked at Nightmare. "Would you look at that, he can see me too."

"Zia!" Zaira hissed. "Don't be rude."

The gang looked at her in confusion. Was she crazy?

Zaira looked at them, before saying: "No, I'm not crazy."

They all looked at her in shock.

Zaira chuckled. "No need to be so shocked, feeling emotions is one of my powers."

Nightmare flinched. She didn't have that years ago..

Zaira looked up at Nightmare, before looking down sadly. "So... I am afraid you too can see Ziara." She started. "Ziara was created when both you and Dream forced your aura on me at the same time. My soul split into positivity and negativity. I am the positive half. Though, I have lost my DT because of this."

Nightmare looked horrified. He.. he did that?

Zaira looked at him. 

...

"I forgive you."

Nightmare looked up, eye wide. 

...

"...what?"

"I forgive you."

"B..but why?!" Nightmare said. "I corrupted you! Made you hurt the only one's who believed in you! I _shaterd _your soul! You can't even get angry or else my creation wil make you hurt others!! You even lost your DETERMINATION! WHY ARE YOU FORGIVING ME?!"

the gang looked at Nightmare in shock.

Zaira looked behind her. She looked at Killer. 

_Insane._

She looked at Horror.

_Starved._

She looked at Dust.

_Alone._

She looked at Cross.

_Soulles._

And then she looked at Nightmare.

...

..._Pain.._

She got her soul to hover over her hand.

A green human soul.

Nightmare looked at the soul.

Zaira smiled.

***You are filled with KINDNESS***

"I don't blame you for corrupting me. Infact, I should thank you! If you didn't do that, I probaply would have been like all the other wolfs. Agresive. Mean. And not myself. I don't blame you for corrupting me."

Zaira let her aura suround the area.

Safety.

Happyines.

Pure KINDNESS.

Love.

Zaira smiled before she flinched, grabing her soul. She looked at Nightmare. "You should go" she added. "I can feel Dream's aura nearby.

Nightmare looked at her, before noding. He made a portal, and the gang stepped true. But before he could enter, Zaira grabed his hand.

"Please don't blame youreself for corupting me. I do not blame you" Zaira said, her blue eye's turning to green. "I forgive you."

Nightmare looked at her, before smiling. "You are as kind as I remember."

Zaira smiled back. "You should go to your family." 

Nightmare flushed at that.

Zaira smiled playfully. "What? I can feel your emotions! You feel very protective over them. And you love them like they are your own sons."

Her soul glew, and then dimmed again. Nightmare smiled, before stepping in the portal.

Ziara looked up. "Why did you lie?"

Zaira looked at her with question in her eye's."what do you mean?"

"Dream is not nearby." Ziara said.

Zaira looked up. Her eye's turned blue again.

"They are all so hurt! They have so much pain!! I.. I... I just couldn't take it. I want to help them so badly!!"

Ziara looked at her, unimpressed. "When wil you accept that you can't help everybody, or that you can't solve everything with kindness?"

Zaira looked down. 

...

Ziara smirked. "And why did you use your aura on him?"

Zaira looked up innocently. "What are you talking about?"

Ziara looked up. "You used your aura in _that _soothing way again. It's nice, but make's everybody sleepy and you know it. You could have made it soothing **without **the sleeping part."

Zaira smiled. "He needs rest. All of them do. But I can't use too much magic at once and you know it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
